


Непозволительная наглость

by valela



Series: О лампах и чудесах [1]
Category: Aladdin (2019)
Genre: M/M, Magic, Rimming, Slash, or is it really, Бляяя
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/valela/pseuds/valela
Summary: Ночь всё окрасит в тёмные цвета.
Relationships: Iago & Jafar (Disney), Iago/Jafar, Iago/Jafar (2019), Iago/Jafar (Disney)
Series: О лампах и чудесах [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1885387
Comments: 3
Kudos: 2





	Непозволительная наглость

**Author's Note:**

> Что я могу сказать? Я проспорила, так что :,)  
> Спорить нужно — с правильными людьми!

Яго недовольно потоптался по подушкам, протопал к хозяину и — хитро сощурив глаз-бусинку — клюнул его в палец. Джафар, затянувшись кальяном, задумчиво, но при этом ласково погладил попугая по клюву, за что его снова попытались клюнуть. Когда он оставил это без внимания, отвлечённый на собственные мысли, попугай клюнул его ещё несколько раз, а потом потёрся о него клювом.

Что?..

Запоздало Джафар вспомнил, что сейчас весна. В уставшем сознании, измученном жарой и долгим собранием, в ходе которого ни он, ни многочисленные министры так и не добились своего, остановившись, после злобных взглядах, вежливых кивков головой, на патовой ситуации, всплыли неясные воспоминания о том, как Яго последнюю неделю слишком часто выщипывал перья, очень громко кричал и всё чаще косился на пресс-папье.

Со вздохом Джафар устроился поудобнее, убедившись, что углей в кальяне хватит ещё примерно на час и, смирившись со своей судьбой, почесал Яго под клювом и позволил себя клюнуть — снова и снова. У людей были свои представления о брачных играх: принцы приезжали к принцессам с золотыми верблюдами и пушками. Попугаи же… Что ж.

Птицы, ровно как и люди, были сотканы из желаний, Яго хотел и не мог это выразить словами, каким бы умным по сравнению с другими птицами он ни был, поэтому выражал свои желания единственным доступным ему способом — ласкаясь и присматриваясь. Джафар предпочёл бы, чтобы выбор его крикливого спутника пал на любой предмет кабинета, но его рука была ближе, теплее. Что более важно — она была  _ живой _ .

Желания, терзавшие и сводившие с ума, не были чужды Джафару. Он мог бы прогнать Яго, взмахнув рукой и повысив голос, но не хотелось. От кальяна и усталости в голове был лёгкий туман, который обволакивал всё мягким слоем и смягчал углы, и прогонять попугая, лишать его удовольствия казалось странным.

Яго, как и всегда в такие дни, долго тёрся головой и клювом о подставленные пальцы, покрякивая и блаженно щурясь. Джафар позволял ему, периодически ероша перья на его шее, зарываясь в них длинными ногтями, отчего попугай издавал ещё больше звуков — как будто он был любовником, постанывающим от удовольствия.

Джафар устало вздохнул. С песнями принцессы, голова которой была забита любовными романами и устаревшими книжками, с вечными требованиями султана, которому то и дело был нужен совет, со всеми фракциями и придворными интригами, которые приходилось то плести, то расплетать, времени на любовников и любовниц у визиря почти не оставалось. С любовниками было проще, но положение не позволяло расслабиться, а оглядываться через плечо и ожидать удара в спину он уставал и днём. С любовницами, вызывавшими дополнительную головную боль, было слишком много мороки. Джафар иногда засматривался на капитана дворцовой стражи, но у него возникали сомнения по поводу готовности Хакима лечь под визиря, а обратного расклада он не мог себе позволить: слишком долго шёл к власти, чтобы позволить какой-то интрижке и гнусным слухам всё испортить. 

Вот и выходило, что из доверенных лиц и верных шпионов у Джафара был только Яго, лишь в присутствии хозяина позволявший себе показать свою истинную натуру фамильяра, потерявшего хозяина и прибившегося к магу, который мечтал о власти. Яго, нехило подпитывавшегося от магии своего спутника, забавили интриги двора султана, и он с изощрённым удовольствием исполнял роль глаз и ушей Джафара при необходимости. Тёмными ночами при свете факелов визирь пояснял попугаю все тонкости выживания при дворе, а потом наступал новый день, принося с собой очередные проблемы.

Яго уже давно не поклёвывал, а грыз подставленные пальцы твёрдым клювом. Попугай не соизмерял силу, не ощущая существенной разницы, ведь его клюв не отличался особой чувствительностью, но для человека, которому чуть не прокусили ноготь, эта разница существовала. Джафар легонько постучал пальцем по клюву, отчего птица неодобрительно встряхнула головой и задвигала ей туда-сюда.

— Больно, — кратко пояснил Джафар, протягивая руку — ладонью вверх — обратно.

Яго потоптался на месте, а потом ласково потёрся головой о протянутую ладонь хозяина. Он был на порядок умнее обычных птиц, а потому не мог не понимать, к  _ кому _ и за  _ чем _ он пришёл,  _ что _ ему позволили. Об этом свидетельствовали его лукаво поблёскивавшие в темноте глазки, то и дело стрелявшие в сторону визиря, который, пользуясь моментом, снова затянулся кальяном.

Кальяны Джафар обычно забивал обычным табаком, хоть и чрезвычайно крепким, — в любой момент дня и ночи к нему могли прибежать со срочным вызовом от султана. Для чего покрепче Джафар выбирал вечера фестивалей, карнавалов и балов, когда он точно знал, что правитель города, равно как и принцесса с её песнями, заняты весельем и ни о чём не думают. В такие вечера визирь сначала убеждался, что при дворе всё спокойно, а затем, переговорив со всеми, кого считал достаточно важным для этого, удалялся к себе — не слишком рано, но и не слишком поздно, в такой момент, когда он уже не нужен султану, но и тогда, когда его отсутствие не будет ощутимым. Тогда и только тогда, в безопасности своего кабинета, в котором он проводил большую часть своего времени, Джафар мог позволить себе расслабиться. 

Здесь, среди бумаг, карт, докладов, доносов и бесчисленных книг, проходила его жизнь. Когда она, отравленная песнями несносной принцессы и требованиями султана ( _ ты же в этом разбираешься, Джафар? _ ), становилась совсем невыносимой, Джафар забивал кальян табаком и буквально без сил валился на приземистый диванчик, проводя час-полтора из своей жизни подобным образом, чтобы окончательно не свихнуться. Табак расслабляюще действовал на уставший мозг, а изношенные и источённые нервы расплетались из того клубка узлов, в которые успели скрутиться. Эти полтора часа принадлежали не второму по могуществу —  _ всё ещё второму _ ! — человеку в Аграбе и даже не её визирю. Они принадлежали уставшему человеку лет тридцати пяти, который просто не мог дальше идти в таком темпе. Ему нужна была короткая передышка, которую он позволял себе не так часто. Иногда ему казалось, что он так и живёт: от передышки до передышки.

Султан не имел привычки самому отправляться на поиски своего визиря, а слуги, отправленные к Джафару, стучались в двери робко и осторожно. Даже Хаким, капитан дворцовой стражи, относился к своему начальству с уважением и понимал, что есть дела неотложные, а что-то может потерпеть и до утра. В такие вечера Джафара мог потревожить только его верный спутник, который легко и незаметно мог попасть в любое место как в Аграбе, так и далеко за её пределами, а умение подпитываться магией от амулетов или мага, давшего на то согласие, позволяло ему преодолевать большие расстояния в рекордные сроки. Помимо всего прочего, это делало Яго отличным шпионом.

Прямо сейчас этот шпион с самодовольным видом трахал руку Джафара, потираясь о неё всем телом и блаженно постанывая. Порой у Джафара появлялись вопросы от услышанного, потому что попугая он такому явно не учил, а сам заниматься сексом предпочитал только после того, как убедился в отсутствии «шпиона». В этот раз Яго пристал к хозяину уже после того, как тот снял рубашку, хоть на том спасибо. Не то, чтобы семенная жидкость попугая так трудно выводилась, но всё равно. Вот и сейчас Джафар со вздохом встряхнул рукой и вытер последствия явно удавшейся ночи попугая платком.

Яго же продолжал смотреть на него, наклонив голову, словно ожидая чего-то. Яркое оперение, подсвеченное теплым пламенем свеч, казалось ярким маревом на фоне ночного бездонного неба, отвлекало от мыслей и словно специально так и притягивало внимание к себе, будто магнитом.

— Хозяин! Хозяин! Хочешь? Хочешь тоже? — прокричал папуг, потоптавшись по подушкам, а затем и по руке визиря. Тот, затянувшись кальяном, задумался.

Хотеться-то ему, может, и хотелось, но как Яго собирался исполнять предложенное, он не имел ни малейшего понятия.

— И как ты это себе представляешь? — лениво поинтересовался Джафар, с интересом поглядывая на неугомонного попугая.

Как оказалось, зря, потому что тот вполне ясно представлял себе как — в чём Джафар, магию которого использовали почти досуха, тут же убедился, увидев многократно увеличившегося попугая. А, вот оно что. Хм. Надо бы забить кальян, да чем покрепче. И масла какого-нибудь прихватить. Джафар вздохнул. Яго продолжал выжидающе смотреть на него, терпеливо переминаясь с лапы на лапу.

Терпения Яго было не занимать — когда ему это было на руку. Фамильяр мог часами высматривать свою цель, чтобы донести о всех грехах и перемещениях человека, заинтересовавшего визиря Аграбы. По одному взгляду хитрых глаз Джфафар сразу понял — его приготовились брать измором, прожигать насквозь, пока он не соизволит подняться, взять чёртово масло и растянуть себя пальцами. Яго довольно облизнулся — язык попугая был чёрным и большим.

Хм.

Хммм.

Джафар не был уверен, что его верный помощник знает достаточно о подготовке и о том, как правильно растянуть партнёра, а потому пришлось всё же подняться на ноги, потянуться с хрустом и, не обращая внимания на птицу, жадным взглядом наблюдавшую за тем, как под кожей змеёй ходили мышцы спины, отправиться на поиски масла. Джафар никогда не задумывался о том, что Яго видел его в таком ключе, что попугай вообще смотрел на хозяина  _ вот так _ — с желанием, жаждой и неподдельным интересом в птичьих, но оттого не менее умных глазках, блестевших в полумраке комнат.

Тёмные горошины глаз, следившие за его движениями, блестели, ловя блики от свечей и факелов. С белой каймой, они казались бездонными пожиравшими чёрными дырами — сказался размер. 

Джафар не торопился. Медленно вернулся, решив переместиться на диванчик, вздохнул, словно прощаясь со здравым смыслом, забил кальян не привычным табаком, а гашишом, припасённым для особо тяжёлых случаев. Если уж он действительно собрался позволить попугаю, пусть и фамильяру, каким бы умным тот ни был, оттрахать себя, то простым табаком тут не обойтись.

Джафар раскурил кальян, сделал первую затяжку, затем вторую. В расслабленной голове наконец-то было пусто и тихо — гашиш лишь ещё больше сгладил углы, мягкой пеленой обволакивая мысли и унося их прочь. Дым между ними стелился причудливыми формами. Яго продолжал ждать — молча, с интересом склоняя голову то на один бок, то на другой. 

Джафар ослабил пояс шарофар, затянулся, задержал дым в лёгких и подумал о том, как его будут ласкать — да и ласкать ли? Но мысль отдалась приятной волной возбуждения в низу живота, пробежавшей по всему телу. Он выдохнул — возможно, слишком рвано; острый клюв приоткрылся, тёмный кончик языка стрельнул наружу и вновь скрылся, словно попугай заигрывал с ним, облизывая несуществующие губы.

Запах масла, стоило открыть бутылек, ударил в нос. Джафар, будто цепляясь за последние осколки здравомыслия, сквозь какую-то дымку посмотрел на собственные смазанные пальцы и — просто качнул бёдрами, подавшись вперёд, приспустил шаровары, высвободив дёрнувшийся в предвкушении член. Провёл пальцем по стволу, коснулся головки.

Затянулся, позволяя смеси табака и гашиша окончательно выбить почву из-под ног, посмотрел прямо в блестящие в темноте чёрные огоньки и, перевернувшись, коснулся тугого кольца мышц.

С выдохом палец проник внутрь прохода, походил из стороны в сторону, касаясь стенок, — трахать себя пальцами Джафар не собирался, если уж Яго так хотелось доставить удовольствие хозяину, но растянуть себя стоило как следует, раз уж попугай решил проблему, изменившись в размерах.

Джафар дышал мерно и ровно, периодически вдыхая сладкий дым, и с каждой новой затяжкой ситуация казалась всё менее и менее абсурдной и дикой. В мире магии Джафар новичком отнюдь не был и успел насмотреться всякого, что с того, если не совсем фамильяр хотел своего не совсем хозяина? Они оба хотели — Джафар, например, чувствовал нарастающее возбуждение от прикосновения собственных пальцев к простате по тому, как его налившийся кровью член пару раз заинтересованно дёрнулся, по желанию двинуть бёдрами и потереться о ворс дивана.

Комната медленно плыла и плавилась перед его глазами. 

Яго продолжал наблюдать за ним, словно запоминая, как надо делать и что. Кто знает этого хитрого засранца, с него станется действительно запомнить — на следующий раз, который обязательно наступит. 

— Давай, — негромко выдохнул Джафар, и попугай наконец-то зашевелился. Перемявшись с ноги на ногу, протопал вперёд к диванчику и щёлкнул клювом. Облизал упругую задницу хозяина и хихикнул, продвигаясь всё ближе и ближе к проходу.

Пальца Джафара, призывно растягивающие кольцо мышц нисколько ему не мешали. Язык, только начавший входить, был шершавым и слегка царапал стенки. А ещё он был толстым — слишком большим, как и весь увеличившийся в размерах попугай. Чувствуя лёгкую напряжённость хозяина, —  _ клюв! Гигантский клюв! _ — Яго, устроившийся между ног, вводил его медленно и осторожно, прислушиваясь к дыханию человека.

Вопреки их мечтам и желаниям, Яго был чужим фамильяром, не его, Джафара, магическим продолжением, но они научились сосуществовать и брать от сложившейся ситуации по максимуму. Они чувствовали друг друга на каком-то невозможном неуловимом уровне, который не мог быть им доступен, поскольку связи между колдуном и магическим существом не было, но что-то соединяло два создания Аллаха, связавших себя союзом в погоне за властью и могуществом.

Яго чувствовал, что Джафар хотел, как и где; тот, в свою очередь, чувствовал осторожность и заботу, с которой попугай эти желания, всплывавшие в помутненном разуме, выполнял.

Джафар, обычно предпочитавший другую роль, всё же помнил, что следовало расслабиться, а потому постарался выровнять дыхание, чему никак не способствовало ощущение наполненности, сторонником которого он никогда не был. Язык попугая продвигался всё дальше, и Джафар рвано вдохнул, когда кончик коснулся простаты. Двинул бёдрами, когда Яго остановился и изогнул язык, — в голове мелькнула мысль о том, откуда попугай может знать про плотские наслаждения людей, но тут же пропала, сметённая волной наслаждения.

Выровнять дыхание помогал мундштук в руке и туман в голове. По ощущениям язык, свёрнутый в заднем проходе трубочкой, на самом деле мало чем отличался от члена — разве что был длинным и шершавым. А ещё Джафар чувствовал перья — прямо голой задницей и взмокшей спиной, открытой ночной прохладе. От тела попугая шёл жар, и Джафар задумался: может ли Яго снова возбудиться? А кончить ещё раз?

Джафар хотел — глубже, сильнее, резче, грубее, и его слышали, словно мысли тихими словами сорвались с его губ и растворились в тишине ночного дворца.

Джафар такого рвения и старания не ожидал. Он, если честно, вообще уже не знал, чего он ожидал. Яго проявлял такие знания, которых не было у доброй части любовников визиря. Они не задумывались о том, что на уровне простаты можно задержаться, что можно не двигаться рвано, словно времени в обрез, когда в их распоряжении была целая ночь, что можно держать на краю удовольствия, то обрывая его, то протягивая — мучительно долго и старательно. 

Все эти тонкости Джафар знал и старался применять их в постели, но откуда их могла знать птица? Внутри Джафара словно боролись две половины: одной вовсе не хотелось знать как и откуда,  _ спасибо _ , ей хотелось наслаждаться происходящим; вторая же половина с каким-то болезненным любопытством, свойственным осторожному, но любознательному визирю, хотела узнать,  _ как _ и, главным образом,  _ зачем _ .

Гашиш, ударивший в голову, окутывал мысли каким-то облаком. Язык Яго полез дальше, продвигаясь всё глубже и глубже. Он был непривычно мягким, гибким и ловким, изгибаясь и обласкивая изнутри. 

— Хор-рошо? Хозяин! Хор-рошо? — сумел спросить Яго, поскольку попугаям не нужен был язык, чтобы разговаривать. Его голос звучал ниже и громче обычного, потеряв некоторые визгливые нотки.

— Очень хорошо, Яго, — согласился с ним Джафар, который уже не знал, то ли ему хотелось отстраниться, то ли насадиться на язык глубже,  _ ещё _ глубже.

И здесь Яго прочитал его желание: на секунду он замер, вытащил язык полностью, игнорируя вздох сожаления и протеста, а затем просто начал трахать Джафара — бесстыдно и с чувством, с силой насаживая человека на свой длинный язык. Джафар не вскрикнул — лишь подавился дымом, который, казалось, был везде, окутал и пропитал всё его существо, завладел его мыслями.

— Д-да, вот так.

Он прогнулся в спине, приподнимая задницу и разводя бёдра пошире, чтобы изменить угол проникновения, рвано вдохнул, также резко выдохнул и наконец-то взялся за пульсирующий член, требующий внимания. С головки уже текла бесцветная предсеменная жидкость, и Джафар задвигал рукой в неровном сбивчивом темпе, за которым послушно последовал Яго, — вперед-назад, вперед-назад.

Своё тело он прекрасно знал, а потому оргазм не заставил себя ждать — он накрыл с головой, волной наслаждения прокатился по всему телу и оставил Джафара на берегу океана беспомощно ловить ртом воздух.

На какой-то ничтожно короткий момент Джафар отключился от реальности, потемнело в глазах — поток магии, необходимый для того, чтобы Яго вернулся к обычному размеру, совсем вымотал мага, не отличавшегося большими резервами.

Он распластался на диванчике, как лежал, — на животе, уткнувшись носом в согнутую руку, которую он намеревался использовать в качестве подушки. Яго виновато потоптался по спине, ласково пощипал волосы на загривке. Попугай захлопал крыльями, чтобы удержать равновесие, когда хозяин зашевелился, потянулся за чистым платком, чтобы вытереться, подтянул шаровары и перепоясал их.

Яго снова устроился на мускулистой спине хозяина, какое-то время вышагивал одному ему понятный ритм марша, а потом затих, убаюкав мерным царапаньем когтей по коже.

— Мой хозяин, — проскрежетали где-то над ухом. —  _ Мой _ .

— Твой-твой, — устало согласился Джафар, проваливаясь в сон. — Твой.


End file.
